


Rainy days

by allthelifearound



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelifearound/pseuds/allthelifearound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt never expected to see Blaine ever again. Let alone at Adam's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy days

Adam had been bugging him for months. ‘Please, come along, Kurt,’ he’d say. ‘I want to show you off. The parties are quite fun too!’ Kurt had always refused. He had always found a reason to stay at home instead.

‘Sorry, Adam, my deadline’s tomorrow and I’m not even near finished.’

‘Not tonight, babe, I’m heading out with Rachel. It’s long overdue.’

‘I have a head ache. I think I’m staying in tonight.’

Kurt didn’t dislike parties. On the contrary, he loved to hang out with friends, dance and just let go for a little while. Adam’s friends, however… they were a completely different story. It wasn’t like he hated them. He’d never even met him, so who would he be to judge. But judging by the stories Adam came home with… The jokes he sometimes told… The drunk puking echoing from the bathroom at 4am… It didn’t seem much like Kurt’s crowd.

Tonight however was different. Adam’s friends were throwing him an early birthday party and what kind of partner would Kurt be to not show up. So there he stood, on his own in the corner of an unfamiliar loft in downtown New York, sporting a drink and watching Adam dance and laugh with his friends. He sighed. This was already promising to be a very, very boring night and it wasn’t even midnight yet. His eyes fixed on Adam, who was sinking drink after drink, Kurt brought his glass of whisky to his lips, only for it to be slapped out of his hands when a body slammed into his.

‘Oh, my god, I am so sorry!’ Kurt cursed, examining the damage on his new suit.

‘Look where you’re going, you fucking idiot!’

‘I’m really sorry! I’ll get you a new drink! I’ll even pay for your dry cleaning if you-’ Kurt had finally looked up at the man in front of him and… The words died on the other man’s tongue as Kurt’s eyes met familiar hazel ones.

‘Blaine…’

‘Kurt,’ Blaine gasped and without further ado he pulled his ex-boyfriend into a tight embrace. ‘Oh, my god, Kurt, you look so good! I mean-’ He pulled back, smiling uneasily at him. ‘Eh, you look well, like.. You’re doing well. I mean-’

‘I know what you mean,’ Kurt then laughed, getting over the initial shock of seeing his ex for the first time after three years of silence. ‘You do too.’ And he did. The Blaine he had known (loved and despised) was gone, replaced with a much more mature looking man. Blaine’s curls were neatly tamed, but no longer plastered down and there was something about the way he carried himself… More confidence. No hunched shoulders but a straight stance and sparkling eyes. He resembled the Blaine he had first met, in a way, but somehow different… More real.

‘Thanks,’ Blaine smiled and Kurt found himself swooning. _Stop it, Kurt, stop it. You. Are. Taken._ ‘Do you want to go outside?’

‘Excuse me?’ Blaine smiled knowingly, as if he read Kurt’s thoughts.

‘Do you want to go outside? Talk for a bit, catch up.’

‘Sure.’ Blaine took a hold of Kurt’s hand ( _to avoid losing you in the crowd, Kurt, shut up_ ) and started pushing his way through the dance floor to a door at the other side of the room. When they arrived there, Blaine held the door open for Kurt and slipped outside after him.

‘So what brought you here tonight,’ Blaine asked, closing the door behind him. Kurt took a deep breath, his back turned to Blaine as he took a moment to think about his answer.

‘A birthday,’ he then responded briefly. ‘What about you?’

‘A couple of friends dragged me over,’ Blaine explained. He went to stand next to Kurt and both men were now facing New York’s skyline. ‘They thought I was too obsessed with my work and I needed to let lose a little.’

‘Really,’ Kurt responded, glancing at Blaine from the corner of his eye. ‘So what do you do for a living, Mr. Anderson?’

‘I’m a doctor, actually.’ Kurt tried not to look too surprised. ‘Wow, really? That’s fancy. I, eh…’

‘I didn’t get into NYADA.’

‘Oh…’ That explained a lot. ‘I decided to give my father’s plan a try and… well, I like to think it turned out quite well for me.’

‘It did,’ Kurt replied smiling, once again reveling in the progress Blaine had made, how much more confident he seemed to be.

‘I’m helping people and I guess that has always been something I’m very passionate about.’ _I just want to live here and I just want to make art and help people_.

‘I know.’ They shared a smile just as raindrops started falling from the sky. Blaine let out a careful laugh, holding out his hand in a useless attempt to catch the water before it hit the ground. Kurt laughed too, at the sight and Blaine turned his eyes back to him.

‘It’s raining,’ Kurt stated uselessly and Blaine laughed again, more freely this time.

‘Remember how we used to dream about this? Standing on a rooftop somewhere in New York. And it would start raining and we would kiss like the Notebook.’ They both smiled at the memory and Kurt reveled in the ease of the situation. But then…

‘I ruined it.’ Kurt sighed, closing his eyes.

‘Blaine-’

‘No, Kurt, I did. I ruined it all and I am so, so sorry. But you already know that.’ He laughed again, but there was no real humor or happiness. ‘I just want you to know that I’ll always regret what I did that day. I’ll always hate the part of me that pushed you away. It’s the most stupid thing I’ve ever done and I wish more than ever that I could change it but Kurt, I can’t. And I’m sorry. But please, please, know that I will never stop loving you. I never have and I never will.’ The men were now staring into each other’s eyes, unable to tell the salty tears from the raindrops on their cheeks. Kurt’s hands were trembling as they reached out.

‘Blaine-’

‘Kurt.’ The men jumped, turning to the door where Adam stood, his arms crossed and his face… there was no doubt in Kurt’s mind that he knew exactly what had just happened.

‘Adam,’ Kurt breathed. ‘I-’ He side-eyed Blaine. ‘Adam, this is Blaine Anderson. He’s a doctor.’

‘A doctor, eh?’ Adam stepped forwards, holding out his hand for Blaine to shake but he never smiled. ‘And how do we know Blaine?’

‘Eh, well, he’s-’

‘Kurt’s my friend,’ Blaine interjected and Kurt turned to him. Blaine smiled. ‘He saved my life once.’

‘Really,’ Adam practically spat. ‘Well, good to know you can return the favor if we ever need you to.’ He then turned to Kurt. ‘Are we inviting him?’

‘Adam-’

‘To what?’ Kurt’s eyes were filling with tears and his heart was aching for Blaine. ‘To the wedding,’ he whispered back. ‘Adam’s my fiancé.’ Blaine gasped softly, looking visibly taking aback. ‘Wow, that’s… Wow,’ he replied and he smiled at them ( _After all these years, Blaine… Do you think I’d ever forget what your fake smile looks like? You never fooled me. Unless I was too busy to pay attention, to notice_.). ‘I’m happy for you.’ Kurt just nodded and Adam wrapped an arm around his waist.

‘We better get back inside,’ he spoke, smirking slightly. ‘We don’t want you get sick after all. You might have a visit Blaine.’ Blaine laughed weakly and then turned around, away from Kurt and Adam, facing the city.

‘Bye, Mr. Anderson,’ Adam said before turning around, tugging Kurt along.

‘Goodbye, Blaine.’ _I’m never saying goodbye to you_. At the doorway Kurt looked back one final time to see Blaine, his shoulders hunched and shaking with silent sobs, completely soaked and shivering. He closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
